Summoning
Summoning (顕現) is where players can summon the various characters as well as divine powers and accessories. For all banners (except Friend Point Summoning) , you will get the chance to summon both characters and divine powers. Summoning requires the use of gems or friend points. Each summoning pool will include a count of how many paid gems (the one on the right) and free gems (the one on the left) or friend points. Summoning Pools There are two pools that are always available for summoning, separate from any event or character specific rate up campaigns. Gem summoning.jpg|Gem summoning banner Screenshot_20190517-205019_namuami_utena.jpg|friend point summoning banner Story or Gem Summoning This pool allows you to summon any playable character and their divine powers. A ten-pull summon costs 280 gems while the single-pull summon costs 30 gems. Friend Point Summoning This pool allows you to summon divine powers or the two 2 deities Nittenshi and Gattenshi. You get one free pull everyday and can be redeemed by choosing the furthest right button. This free pull resets at midnight. A ten-pull summon costs 10,000 friend points while a single-pull summon costs 1,000 friend points. Summoning Campaign Log Summoning Animations Knowing What Your 10 Pull Entails Upon doing a ten-pull for the cost of 280 gems, there will be a variety of animations. Many of them may seem confusing and first, but they will be able to tell you what rarity your Buddhas or skills may be. The first thing that you will see, is a large circle with separate symbols. The top most symbol will indicate how many deities or skills you will obtain in this session. The diamonds symbolize the skill, and the silhouette of a praying deity, symbolizes a character. Knowing What The Animations Mean Indications of Skills and Buddhas.jpeg|Indication of Skills and Buddhas Three star character rope.jpg|Three star character rope Four star black hole.jpg|Four star black hole Four star red rope.jpg|Four star red rope Five star fiery animation.jpeg|Five star fiery animation Chibi Seishi animation.jpg|Chibi Seishi animation Three star prayer.jpg|Three star prayer Four star prayer.jpg|Four star prayer Character portrait in summoning.jpg|Character portrait in summoning Three star exclusive animation.jpg|Three star unique animation Three and five star unique animination.jpg|Three and five star unique animation Three star black kanji.jpg|Three star black kanji Four star pastel kanji.jpg|Four star pastel kanji Five star rainbow kanji.jpg|Five star rainbow kanji First the animations for skills will be explained. Once the summoning begins you will be greeted with a galaxy and gleaming circle. If the animation is simply a bright flash, the skill is destined to be a three star. If you see a white and yellow shooting star, you are destined to pull a four star. Lastly, if you see a clear, yellow, and orange shooting star, you a destined to obtain a five star. On occasion the animations may branch into another variety, so those will be explained as well. For three stars, a golden magic circle will appear, along with a read rope through the middle, bottom right, and upper left corner of the screen. On occasion, a black hole, may appear instead of a gleaming circle. Typically, this will lead to a 4 star. However, regardless, the next animation will show a rainbow magic circle, and the red rope in the middle will be adorned with a flower in the middle. For five stars, the entire screen will show bright, fiery colors of yellow, red, and purple, later showing the same rope as a four star skill. For the animations you will see when pulling a Buddha, they are completely different, as characters may commonly be seen on screen. If a chibi of Seishi is briefly seen, peeping from corner, you are destined to pull a three star. If a chibi of Kannon is seen, your pull will be a four star. If a character appears that is neither Seishi or Kannon, your pull will be a five star. Other times, chibis of the deities may appear and pray for your summon. If two chibis are seen, you will obtain a three star. If four chibis are seen, you will get a four star. If five chibis appear, you will pull a five star. Character portraits may appear in a rectangle, coming from either corner of the screen, but their meaning is currently unknown. Another unique animation for pulling deities commonly appears, that also happens to be for three star characters only, and another animation that could be either three star or five star. The three star exclusive animation shows a brightly colored scenery of a temple, while the three and five star scene, shows a split image with Shaka on top, and golden object on the bottom, in front of a glowing magic circle. The next thing to focus on, regardless of if it is a diety or a skill, kanji characters will appear in front of colorful magic circles. The main meaning to these are what color they are. Black kanji means you will pull a three star character or skill, a pastel rainbow-like kanji means a 4 star, and a sharp rainbow-like kanji means that you will obtain a five star.